zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Like Like
Like Likes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cylindrical monsters with the ability to suck in something as big as a Human and consume items that their prey carries. Most shields or tunics Link is wearing will be devoured, though they will leave the devoured item if killed shortly after eating it. Like Likes are generally yellowish in color and dissolve into a puddle when killed; some come in different colors, and sometimes they simply disappear when killed. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Like Likes make their first appearance. If Link is swallowed by one, it will eat his Magical Shield. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Like Likes appear only outside the Shield Shop in the Dark World and in a single room in the Palace of the Four Sword in the GBA port. As in previous Legend of Zelda games, Like Likes eat Link's shield if he is swallowed by one. If Link does not successfully defeat a Like Like that has stolen his shield before some time has passed, the Like Like will escape with the shield. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Like Likes appear mostly in the northern areas of Koholint Island. The Mirror Shield cannot be taken by Like Likes should he be swallowed by one. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Like Likes have the same appearance, but a slightly different function in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. They are only vulnerable to sword strikes after they swallow Link; however, Link can damage them with bombs regardless of whether or not one has swallowed him. In Ocarina of Time, in addition to eating certain of Link's shields, Like Likes will also eat currently equipped tunic. An easy away to avoid this is equip the Kokiri Tunic, which cannot be eaten by Like Likes as it is impossible to obtain another Kokiri Tunic. Like Likes commonly appear in areas associated with the dead, such as the Bottom of the Well and the Shadow Temple, however, they also appear in areas like the Fire Temple. In Majora's Mask, Like Likes devour Rupees every second Link is in their grasp instead of Link's equipment. They most commonly appear in the Great Bay region, particularly in underwater areas. They are also, along with Blue Bubbles, the only enemies in the game that release purple Rupees when shot with a Light Arrow. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Like Likes have the same appearance and function in both Oracle games; if Link gets eaten by one, it will eat his shield, regardless of whether or not he has one equipped. The Mirror Shield that can be obtained via a Linked Game cannot be taken by Like Likes. The Like Like Ring allows Link to transform into a Like Like, protecting him from being eaten by other Like Likes. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Like Likes have the same function in this game as in past installments. Also, in this game exisits Rupee Likes which eat different amounts of rupees depending on the type. Super Smash Bros. Melee Like Likes appear as enemies. They can be found in the under ground labyrinth during Adventure Mode or in Melee Mode where they will randomly appear in boxes (this is quite rare though). The Like Like trophy denotes that Like Likes beat out Wallmasters as the most annoying enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. Etymology The origins of the name "Like Like" may be suggested in a Hylian proverb, which states, "Shield eaters and world leaders have many likes alike." It should also be noted that in the Twilight Princess guidebook, it is mentioned that "Like" is the Hylian term for "eat". This would mean that "Like-Like" translates into "Eat-Eat". See also * Deku Like * Rupee Like Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies